


Sine Manu

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings. And secrets. And Kylo isn't good at one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sine Manu

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the title: In a cum manu marriage, the wife was placed under the legal control of the husband. In a sine manu marriage, the wife was still under the legal control of her father.

General Hux rued the day he ever thought Kylo Ren could do ‘subtle’. Kylo, who regularly had to have the mess hall tray removed from his hand when he found they didn’t have anything in he liked, and he started threatening the catering staff. Kylo, who had fallen asleep in at least _three_ briefings. **And then snored**. Kylo, who the Supreme Leader must have used the ‘it’s like Darth Vader’ line when he put the mask on him, when really it was there to stop him being so blatantly obvious about the slightest emotional response that even the janitors would be asking him to play Pazaak if he wasn’t, actually, psychic.

He must have been out of his mind to think they could keep this a secret. It had been bad enough when they’d started their tryst: he was sure Kylo freaked everyone out for the first month by not really having any tantrums, talking (relatively) politely to people, and destroying nothing.

At the time, he’d hoped they’d just think he’d been put on meds, or something. Maybe finally gone to see a counsellor. Sudden _niceness_ didn’t **have** to mean that the Knight was finally getting some (and some, and some, often multiple somes in one night, which was both wonderful and exhausting). 

Eventually, things going wrong again (not between them), or maybe he’d gotten bored of - or used to - the feeling of being resoundingly bedded most nights… and he’d been a little more ‘normal’. For Kylo. Which wasn’t like anyone else’s ‘normal’, but at least it was what the crew were used to.

Then was the Night. The Night when it had all sort of come to a head. Hux had been secretly terrified whenever he’d thought too much about their relationship, burying it deep under his work and longer hours. Kylo had pushed back, trying to claw time together again, and Hux had snapped.

And so had Kylo. Snapped to the ‘Damnit, don’t you know I love you’ kind of thing. And the ‘Why do I love you when you don’t give a shit about me?’ and the ‘…why didn’t you ever say something til now?’ thing. 

Yeah. In traditional fashion, their exchanges of first, outright affection had been yelled past raw throats and punctuated by tear-flooded blinks. And then involved some ridiculously hot make-up-did-we-even-fight-we-just-confessed-our-feelings sex. 

Which was probably what had driven Hux mad. It was bad enough _having_ feelings for the giant, ragged, thermo-detonator of a man, but having to _admit them_ and then fucking up against a bulkhead with his arms around Kylo’s neck and his legs around his waist and his _so very much_ appreciated cock in his ass as Kylo poured out heartfelt confessions before he poured out something rather stickier. They hadn’t even gotten _undressed_ that time, too furious in their need to consummate what was - somehow - a relationship that Hux had forgone all sense of decency and dignity.

And then, again, in the shower. Kylo on his knees with the water running down his back as he sucked Hux until he got hard enough to do it all over again. 

Hux had never had someone as a) physical, b) emotional, c) stamina-strong, d) mind-reading or e) capable of forcing multiple, consecutive orgasms from him in such a short space of time.

Which spoiled him. Utterly. And made him weak. And agree to things. 

Like, one night… (either drunk or exhausted or both) curled up in bed, and telling tall tales of secret wishes and abandoned dreams and ‘what ifs’. Somewhere in all that… a little boy who’d been told he had a choice: Force, or love. Who then was pushed one way, without him really being sure which direction he truly wanted, even though he was ‘too old’ by the old ways to be taught the Force in the first place.

And Hux… damnit. Hux had remembered seeing the boy, when Ben-now-Kylo finally ran away from home. Something he’d never been brave enough to do, himself. He’d hated him back then, but… not any more. 

Love. That was what they had. Hux had buried his face in Kylo’s neck and confessed he, too, had wanted it. Wanted to grow up and have a huge wedding and everyone jealous… only…

…he was supposed to marry a good wife and sire children for the Order. And he’d known he never could.

Kisses over cheeks, hands bound together, a shared moment of weakness and longing. _We still could_.

So they’d done it. In secret, because they couldn’t let the personnel know, or their erstwhile, remote Leader. Hux had found a way to make it legally binding through some loopholes of a galactically recognised ceremony that didn’t need a digital footprint to prove. They were wed, and unless they decided to file for a joint tax code, or asked to testify against the other, the situation was known only to them. 

But Kylo - oh, blast that man. He’d gotten them rings made (the insides etched with an old Naboo pattern - something he’d had to research because Kylo claimed it was just to ‘look pretty’), and they were smart, black, and utilitarian. They also fit under their gloves without ruining the line…

…though the Knight kept touching his fingers to it, and staring after Hux when he didn’t think he’d notice. Kept… almost-sighing. Kept… looking… happy.

Hux found himself touching his, too. He tried to build it into a new gesture: steepling his fingers before his face when he sat. It mostly worked.

Kylo was going to have to stop mooning over him in public, though. If nothing else, the frequent ‘meetings’ they had, or the amount of times Kylo left the bridge, followed shortly after by the General… People were bound to notice. 

Hux only wished they didn’t have to hide it, and that was the strangest thing of all. He’d been told for so long that _his ‘_ love’ was a weakness, a flaw in his character. He’d choked it down deep inside, save for a few, soon-repented liaisons and thorough, confidential prophylaxis. And here he was… stupidly, dangerously in love with a man who was almost his antithesis. Wild, passionate, open-hearted and quick to act. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what his father would think of the match. No doubt he wouldn’t approve… but Hux didn’t care. Kylo loved him, and… well. He loved him back. And one day, he’d grab the man’s mask off and kiss him right here, in front of the whole damn bridge crew.

Hux didn’t know who would be most embarrassed by that: Kylo, or himself? And he also wasn’t sure he’d ever really feel at ease enough to do it.

One day.

One day. He’d show them all. 

And if anyone had a problem with it… they wouldn’t for long. He balled his hands into fists, finding another way to feel for the ring against his skin without anyone knowing. Well. Anyone but Kylo Ren. _His husband._


End file.
